1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As energy usage increases over the world, a large interest has begun to focus on effective use of restricted energy. Accordingly, utilization of an inverter to which an intelligent power module (IPM) for efficient conversion used in the existing home or industrial products is applied is accelerating.
As the application of this power module is expanding, high integration, high capacity and miniaturization are increasingly required by the market. For this reason, the solution to heat generation problem of electronic parts becomes an important issue.
Therefore, there is required a high heat-radiation package structure for solving the problem with respect to generation of heat, in order to increase efficiency and secure high reliability in the power module.